Mi adorable pecadoEspecial San Valentin
by kaoruluz
Summary: Mi regalo de san valentin para todos ustedes, espero les guste n.n


**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Especial de Mi adorable Pecado**

**Mi adorable San Valentín**



El despertador sonaba con insistencia. Kaoru sacaba su mano de debajo de las cobijas para tratar de apagarlo sin mucho éxito. Finalmente tuvo que asomar la cabeza. Aunque estaba totalmente adormilada. Alguien entro con brusquedad a su habitación.

-¡Quieres apagar eso!-.

El pelirrojo solo se gano una mirada furiosa por parte de ella. Después de todo, como se atrevía a entrar así a su habitación. Apago el despertador mientras Kenshin se volvía a la suya a terminar de cambiarse. Kaoru se froto sus ojos y suspiro, bostezo un poco para luego levantarse e irse al baño a ducharse.

Si, un día normal y típico en casa. Bueno al menos eso parecía. Si no fuera porque a Kaoru se le olvido su ropa en la cama. Iba tan adormilada que ni cuenta se dio. No podía salir así del baño, puesto que tenia que pasar por enfrente de la habitación de Kenshin. No, definitivamente tenia que salir o llegaría tarde al colegio. Se seco el pelo y luego se enredo en la toalla. Abrió la puerta asomándose un poco. No escucho ningún ruido en la habitación de Kenshin. Rezaba porque ya hubiera bajado a tomar el desayuno. Con paso sigiloso camino hacia su habitación. Finalmente iba a cruzar por enfrente de la habitación del pelirrojo. Se animo y lo hizo.-_Perfecto-._ Pero pareciera que la mala suerte la acompañaba. Fue cuestión de segundos en que Kenshin abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a Kaoru. Puesto que ella iba descalza, la caída no se hizo esperar.

-Ouch-.

Por unos momentos Kenshin se le quedo mirando fijamente. Bueno era su novia. Joven, atractiva. Diablos, tremendamente atractiva. Y por si fuera poco solo cubierta por una pequeña toalla. Para suerte de Kaoru ella no podía verle la cara. Ya que había caído de sentón y de espaldas a él. Su rostro completamente rojo. Su cuerpo temblando. No sabia si por el frió o por los nervios que sentía. Kenshin sacudió su cabeza para sacar cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar en esos momentos. Y decidió acercarse a ella.- ¡No te acerques! -.

Kenshin se detuvo ante el pedido de Kaoru.-No te preocupes, no haré nada solo quiero ayudarte-. Sin darle importancia a su pedido, se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse. Podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Kaoru. Su espalda pegada al pecho de él. Su cabello emanando ese olor a jazmín que le encantaba. Y sin darse cuenta sus brazos ya estaban rodeándola por la cintura.

-Ken…Kenshin… ¿Qué haces?-. Dijo realmente sorprendida. Si su madre o Saito los miraba seria el final. Trato de safarse de su agarre pero solo logro que el pelirrojo la apretara más. Sabía que le gustaba bromear. Pero eso se estaba pasando del limite.-Suéltame-. Fue casi un susurro, su voz se había apagado al sentir los labios del pelirrojo besando su cuello.

Era algo indescriptible lo que sentía. Su cuello era terso y calido. Quería besarlo más y más. Pero el temblor del cuerpo de Kaoru lo hizo detenerse. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? No debía hacer eso con Kaoru. Así que la soltó suavemente y trato de salir de la situación. Una leve risita salio de sus labios mientras Kaoru giró a verlo molesta.-Eso fue por mojarme mi camisa. Ahora tengo que cambiarla de nuevo-. Le guiño un ojo y entro a su habitación.

Kaoru respiro aliviada y rápidamente entro a su habitación.-_Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto-._ Repetía mentalmente mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre se escucho en el colegio, las clases habían finalizado. Kaoru guardaba sus cosas.-Hey… ¿ya estas lista?-. Misao se había acercado a ella junto con Tsubame.

-Si, solo le avisare a Kenshin que no me iré con él-.

-Ok, te vemos afuera-.

Kaoru asintió y se apresuro, luego salio del salón para ir al de Kenshin. Que por cierto estaba a un lado del de ella. Busco a Kenshin desde la entrada.-Hola Kao-.

-Hola Sanosuke ¿Y Kenshin? -.

-No ha de tardar, Yukishiro-sensei lo envió a dejar el material a la sala de material didáctico-.

-Ya veo-. Dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa. Ya se podía imaginar la cara de Kenshin al ser mandado por Enishi.-Bueno, podrías decirle que no podré irme a casa con él, iré con las chicas a comer algo-.

-Claro -.

-Nos vemos-.

Kaoru se despidió del castaño y se fue corriendo para encontrarse con las chicas. Minutos mas tarde estaban reunidas en una cafetería.-Megumi aun no llega-. Miraba Kaoru su reloj de mano.

-No ha de tardar…ah miren ahí viene-. Dijo Misao al ver a Megumi entrar a la cafetería y dirigirse a su mesa.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde-.

-No hay problema, bien ahora a lo que venimos-. Decía Tsubame entusiasmada.

-Si, ya esta casi todo listo. Lo único que nos falta es saber donde nos vamos a reunir para hacer los chocolates-. Decía Misao después de beber un poco de su té helado.

-Mi casa esta disponible-. Las chicas miraron a Megumi contentas.-Ya, ya no es para tanto…ni siquiera se como me deje influenciar por ustedes y eso de San Valentín-.

-Jeje…a lo mejor y tienes un amor oculto eh-. Megumi la miro con ironía.-Bueno ya jeje-. Miro a Kaoru quien había estado algo callada.- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru? -.

-eh, no nada…es que…bueno yo-. Kaoru jugaba con sus dedos índices algo nerviosa.-eto…yo…no se hacer chocolate-.

-jajaja-. Misao reía divertida mientras Tsubame le daba un leve codazo para que se calmara. Ya que Kaoru la miraba molesta. Se contuvo y carraspeo un poco.-ehem…bueno…jeje…no te preocupes Kao, nosotras te ayudaremos-.

Kaoru solo suspiro.-Gracias chicas-. Kaoru les sonrió.-_Aunque no se si se lo merezca ese tonto-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegué-.

Tokio salio a recibir a Kaoru.-Bienvenida hija, ¿te sirvo la cena? -.

Kaoru se quito los zapatos para ponerse sus pantuflas.-Si mamá, en seguida bajo-. Después subió a su habitación, dejo su mochila sobre su escritorio. Luego fue al armario para buscar ropa cómoda. Minutos más tarde estaba lista para bajar. Salio de su habitación y en eso iba subiendo Kenshin a la del.- ¿No vas a cenar Kenshin? -.

-No tengo mucha hambre-. Abrió la puerta de su habitación.-Ah por cierto… ¿ya te dijo tu mamá que tendremos que quedarnos a cuidar la casa mañana?-.

-¿Eh?-. Kaoru lo miro con desconcierto.

-Parece ser que ella y mi padre saldrán en la tarde y no regresaran hasta otro día-.

-Ya veo-. Lo más probable era que Saito tenía algo especial para su mamá con respecto a San Valentín. Esa idea la alegraba. Después de todo sabia que Saito amaba realmente a su madre.

La noche paso tranquila. Kaoru estaba recostada en su cama pensando acerca de mañana. Ya tenían todo planeado, mañana temprano iría a casa de Megumi a hacer un chocolate para Kenshin.-_Misao es afortunada…Aoshi la invito a salir en la tarde, ojala y Kenshin fuera algo romántico…pero es como pedirle agua a una piedra-._ Suspiro y mejor se acomodo para dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ouch-.

Kaoru corrió al lavabo de la cocina para echarse un poco de agua en la mano.- ¿Estas bien Kaoru? -. Misao se acerco a verla, ya que al tratar de sacar el chocolate se quemo con la olla.

-Si…no fue nada grave-. Suspiro.-Pero…mi…chocolate no quedo muy bueno-. Dijo algo triste.

-Lo que cuenta es la intención amiga, veras que a Kenshin le gustara-.

Kaoru miro los chocolates de sus amigas y luego el de ella. Después de un rato se quedaron platicando sobre algunas cosas. Luego se despidieron de Megumi. Puesto que Misao y Tsubame tenían planes con sus respectivos novios.

Kaoru caminaba a casa, llevaba en sus manos la bolsita donde guardaba el chocolate que ella misma hizo y adorno. Suspiro, realmente había querido darle forma de osito, pero le salio una combinación rara entre oso y conejo. Y el sabor del chocolate mejor ni hablar. Llego a casa, Saito y Tokio ya estaban alistándose para irse.

-Que bueno que llegaste hija, recuerda cerrar bien con llave. Les deje comida en el refrigerador-.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes-.

-Kaoru nos vemos cuida de Kenshin-.

Kaoru sonrió a Saito. Después de que se fueron se fue a la sala a ver un poco de televisión. Para variar Kenshin ni siquiera estaba en casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi y Misao se encontraban mirando una película romántica en el cine. Aunque a Aoshi no le gustan quiso complacerla. Misao estaba atenta a la película mientras abrazaba el obsequio de Aoshi. Era un lindo Osito de peluche que en sus manitas tenia un corazón que decía "Te amo". Para Aoshi en comprar algo así fue todo un reto. No era su fuerte. Pero Kaoru le había dicho que algo así le fascinaría a Misao. Después de todo era una de sus mejores amigas y lógicamente que no se equivoco. Cuando Aoshi le entrego el osito Misao estaba que no cabía de alegría.

Después de un rato la película había finalizado. Ambos salieron del cine tomados de la mano.- ¿A dónde quieres ir? -.

-Ah o sea que me vas a complacer este día?-. Dijo sonriendo Misao mientras miraba a Aoshi.

-Claro, además no solo este día, sabes que me gusta hacerte feliz-.

-En ese caso quiero invitarte yo a una parte-.

Aoshi la miro desconcertado mientras ella lo llevaba de la mano guiándolo a sabe Dios donde. Solamente se dejaba llevar por aquella chica tan enérgica, que por cierto amaba cada día más.

Aoshi se estaba impacientando, lo llevo por un parque, luego subieron un poco una colina pasando por entre algunos arbustos.- ¿Misao a donde vamos? -.

-No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos-. Misao sonrió y luego paso entre unas cuantas ramas y suspiro complacida al ver el rostro de Aoshi el cual estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-No…no sabía que había un lugar como este…-.

Misao supo por la expresión de Aoshi que le había agradado la sorpresa. El lugar era hermoso, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde ahí. Las luces de colores. Misao miro su reloj y sonrió. Segundos después fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo. Pareciera como si estuvieras casi tocándolos.

-Supe de que habría un show de fuegos artificiales, y este lugar es esplendido para verlos ¿no crees?-.

Aoshi enlazo su mano con la de Misao.-Pero no se supone que yo debí haberte traído aquí-. Dijo sonriendo un poco. Luego la miro sinceramente.-Te amo-.

Misao lo miro completamente sonrojada, eran pocas las veces que Aoshi la miraba de esa forma y le decía eso. Y cada vez que lo hacia su corazón se aceleraba increíblemente. Las grandes manos de Aoshi sujetaron las sonrojadas y tersas mejillas de Misao. Se inclino lentamente haciendo la distancia entre sus labios cada vez mas corta…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi iba saliendo del supermercado, había ido a comprar algunas cosas para surtir la despensa. El vivir sola a veces era algo conflictivo, tienes que estar al pendiente de la renta, luz, agua, teléfono, etc. Lo bueno que al mes recibía una buena cantidad por parte de sus padres quienes por trabajo vivían en el extranjero. Trataba de acomodarse algunas bolsas, se preguntaba porque había comprado tanto. Por accidente una de las bolsas se le resbalo y algunas frutas quedaron en el pavimento.

-¿Te ayudo?-.

Megumi miro a cierto castaño inclinarse y juntar la fruta para volverla a la bolsa. La junto y le sonrió.-Tu ángel guardián llego-.

-Si como no-. Megumi sonrió ante una idea que se le vino a la mente. Segundo después le dio las bolsas a Sanosuke.-Toma ángel guardián, vamos a casa-.

-¡Oye! …eso no es justo Meg-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de ella. Como si de una leve caricia se tratara. Misao se aferro al cuerpo de Aoshi mientras el seguía acariciando sus mejillas sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco él fue pidiendo más. Misao definitivamente no se lo negaría, así que abrió sus labios un poco sintiendo la intromisión de la lengua de Aoshi en su boca. Y la batalla de caricias no se hizo esperar.

Aoshi lentamente fue separando sus labios de los de ella. Se sentía realmente bien. Le encantaba besar esos labios tan dulces. Y entre besos comenzó a murmurarle.-Te amo…como no tienes idea Misao…mi…Misao-.

Misao se sintió completa, ese hombre era todo para ella.-Yo…también te amo Aoshi…demasiado-.

Se separaron un poco mas mientras se miraban algo sonrojados.-Sabes…creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para darte otro regalo-.

Aoshi saco algo del bolso de su chamarra. La verdad que no había encontrado la ocasión para darle ese regalo. Se lo ofreció y Misao lo tomo algo sorprendida. Abrió la cajita y miro un lindo anillo de oro, tenia una pequeña piedra azul rodeada por un delfín.-Es…es…realmente…hermoso-.

-Me alegro que te gustara…-. Aoshi tomo el anillo y luego la mano de Misao.- ¿Puedo? -.

Misao le sonrió tiernamente.-Por supuesto que si…-.

Después de que Aoshi deslizo el anillo por su fino dedo, Misao se abrazo a él fuertemente. Su abrazo fue correspondido. Sabían que tenían mucho por delante. Algo en su interior se los decía…tenían mucho futuro juntos…murmuraron casi al mismo tiempo…-Feliz San Valentín amor-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sintió algo incomoda…fue abriendo lentamente los ojos…se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá. Miro el reloj de la pared y eran las 8. Miro alrededor con tristeza. Él aun no había llegado…tal vez él ni siquiera se acordó…miro el chocolate que tenia en la mesita de a lado…apago el televisor mientras se levantaba con pesadez. Tomo el chocolate y camino rumbo a su habitación…mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con algo de dificultad Sanosuke trataba de poner las bolsas sobre la mesa.-Uf…ni que te fueras a ir de campamento…compraste demasiado ¿no crees?-.

-No exageres…solo fue lo básico ángel guardián-. Megumi dijo esto ultimo con algo de burla. Sanosuke la miro algo molesto.

-Deberías agradecerme en vez de burlarte… ¡ahh que es eso! -. Tomo el chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa.- ¿Lo compraste? -.

-No, lo hice yo-. Megumi acomodaba algunas cosas en la alacena. Luego miro a Sanosuke quien tenía una cara de desconfianza.-Si no quieres no lo comas-. Y se lo quito de las manos.

-Oye no dije nada-.

Megumi lo abrió y le dio una mordida para molestarlo.-Pues tiene muy buen sabor y no te daré para que se te quite el andar despreciando-.

-A… ¿no me vas a dar? -. Megumi negó mientras le daba otra mordida al chocolate. Le encantaba hacerlo enfadar.-Pues lo probare aunque digas que no-.

-No veo como, no pienso dar…-. En un santiamén Megumi era tomada de las mejillas mientras Sanosuke le plantaba un beso en los labios. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar antes de intentar separarse de él. Sanosuke le ganaba en fuerza así que ágilmente se abrió paso con su lengua a la boca de Megumi quien no se lo creía. Estaba totalmente sorprendida…pero…no le era desagradable…finalmente Sanosuke se separo de ella.

-Tienes razón…sabe bien-. Le dijo en son de burla.-jeje por cierto…feliz San Valentín-.

Cuando Megumi reacciono Sanosuke ya se había anticipado y salido corriendo con el chocolate en la mano, mientras una histérica Megumi le gritaba desde la puerta.- ¡Eres un idiota! …solo deja que te vea ¡Sanosuke Sagara!-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama. Escucho la puerta abrirse. Por alguna razón su corazón se acelero rápidamente. No sabía si levantarse o quedarse recostada. Pero recordó que antes de venirse a su cuarto paso por la cocina dejando el chocolate sobre la mesa. No espero mas se puso sus pantuflas y salio de la habitación.

Kenshin había dejado sus cosas en el sofá de la sala. Luego fue a la cocina por algo de agua. Cuando se volvió miro a Kaoru mirándolo fijamente parada en la puerta.- ¿Por qué…llegaste hasta horita? -.

-Tuve un percance, lo siento-.

-Pudiste llamar-.

Kenshin la miro.-Tienes razón…pude pero no lo hice-. Miro a la mesa y observo el chocolate envuelto en plástico con estampados de corazón y un listón rojo.- ¿Qué es eso? -. Camino para tomarlo pero Kaoru fue más rápida y lo tomo ella primero.

-Nada-. Kaoru se sentía lastimada y desilusionada.

-Muéstramelo entonces-. Kaoru desvió su mirada mientras tenia contra su pecho el chocolate.-De seguro hiciste un chocolate para mi…me pregunto si sabrá bueno…digo eres pésima en la cocina-.

¿Por que se empeñaba en lastimarla más? Los labios de Kaoru comenzaban a temblar con cada y una de las palabras que Kenshin decía. Lo miro por fin a los ojos mientras las lagrimas salían y en un impulso le arrojo el chocolate el cual choco contra el pecho de él.- ¡Eres un idiota! -. Y salio corriendo a su habitación.

Kenshin junto el chocolate y lo miro, sonrió al ver que era una extraña combinación de oso y conejo. Fue a la sala y tomo sus cosas para subir a su habitación…pero solo entro para dejar su mochila y el chocolate sobre su escritorio…luego salio y llamo a la puerta de Kaoru.

Kaoru no quería verlo, así que se cubrió por completo con las frazadas. Kenshin al no recibir respuesta entro. Realmente no le importaba lo que Kaoru pensara. Por su parte Kaoru sabía que Kenshin era un impulsivo a veces. Pero entrar a su habitación así. Quería destaparse y plantarle un buen golpe. Pero realmente se sentía mal. No quería que la viera a si.

Kenshin entro y encendió la luz de la habitación. Camino hasta la cama de Kaoru y se inclino frente a ella recargando su mentón sobre su mano.- ¿No piensas hablarme? -.

-No-.

Kenshin sonrió.-Pues déjame decirte que lo acabas de hacer-.

Esto enfado a Kaoru quien se destapo rápidamente con la idea de sacarlo de ahí. Pero sin darse cuenta del todo sintió algo helado sobre sus labios y así de rápido como llego se fue. Abrió sus ojos y miro la cara de un osito frente a ella. Lo helado que había sentido en sus labios era la naricita del peluche.

Kenshin ladeo un poco el peluche que tenia en sus manos. Era de un tamaño mediano color blanco y muy apapachable, tenia ojitos azules y la naricita café. Kaoru se arrodillo sobre la cama y tomo el osito en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Pero eso no fue todo, se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin poniendo una rosa roja frente a ella.

-Tienes razón…soy un idiota-. Kaoru lo miro fijamente mientras tomaba la rosa que le ofrecía.-Deje que ese percance se tomara todo mi tiempo y no pude pasar este día contigo…me hubiera gustado darte estos regalos de una mejor manera-.

Kaoru dejo los regalos aun lado y se abrazo a Kenshin quien se reincorporo un poco para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. La abrazo suavemente mientras le murmuraba al oído.-Te amo…probé tu chocolate…sabia bueno-.

Kaoru se separo un poco de él y sonrió mientras Kenshin limpiaba sus lagrimas.- ¿En verdad te gustó? -.

Kenshin sonrió.- ¿Tu o él chocolate? -.

-¡Kenshin!-. Kaoru le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Él la atrajo hacia el.-Mi respuesta es ambos…mucho…-.

Sin más unió sus labios a los de ella mientras Kaoru lo rodeaba por el cuello. Kenshin acaricio su mejilla mientras con el movimiento de sus labios pedía permiso a Kaoru para profundizar más el beso. Ella por su parte dudo un momento por la situación en que estaban. Pero confiaba en Kenshin. Así que le dio entrada y fue cuestión de segundos para que sus lenguas se encontraran y acariciaran mutuamente.

Se separaron lentamente, la respiración era necesaria después de todo. Se miraron tiernamente y se dieron otro corto beso. Luego Kenshin se levanto.-Será mejor que durmamos-.

Kaoru asintió y se recostó nuevamente, tomo el osito que Kenshin le había regalado y se abrazo a el. Luego fue ayudada por Kenshin a cubrirse. Kenshin se inclino para besar por ultima vez en ese día los labios de ella.-Te amo también Kenshin-. El pelirrojo sonrió y se encamino a salir.-Kenshin-. Se detuvo y volteo a verla.-Feliz San Valentín-.

-Feliz San Valentín Kaoru-.

Sonrió y apago la luz dejando a Kaoru a oscuras, pero con una sonrisa y más enamorada que nunca. Y él…pues él definitivamente se sentía igual.

------------------FIN ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN----------------

**Dedicado:** A mi novio, ¡Cristian te amo! Y también a todos ustedes que me apoyan con cada capitulo n.n

¿Y bien que les pareció? Espero que no haya estado muy meloso. La verdad a mi me gusto mucho como quedo. Así que mándenme sus opiniones ¿si?

Espero que les haya gustado esta sorpresita, tratare de subir un capitulo nuevo de **Mi adorable pecado** en estos días. Pero realmente la uni me consume u.u

Saludos a todos y que pasen un feliz San Valentín aunque hay algunos países donde no se celebra. Para mí todos los días se debe celebrar esas dos cosas tan importantes como lo son el amor y la amistad. ¡Pásenla bien!

¡No se olviden de dejar su opinión!


End file.
